Sally Face:Moving in
by KaiIMight
Summary: Kai moved into Addison Appartments. She gets to meet Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson along the way through her adventures


I had just moved into Addison Apartments. It was only me and my mom. I had to go downstairs to grab two more boxes, of course my mother had to leave the heaviest boxes to me. After my sister left for college, my mom had left me to do everything. I walked out of the lobby to catch a glimpse of a tall figure with brown long hair, and shorter figure with blue hair, up in pigtails, and a mask. I quickly look away as the two figures who, I assumed were both boys, caught me staring at them. I wonder as why he had a mask on. Maybe it's a prosthetic? Or maybe that's just style of clothing. Either way, I honestly like it.

In attempt to lift the boxes I failed. Once I finally picked up the two heavy boxes, it was only a matter of time if I were to fall. And I did. I wince in pain as one of the heavy boxes had landed on my leg. I tried everything to get the boxes off of my leg, but of course failed. In the corner of my eye, I can see the two figures talking, look back at me, then looked at eachother, then they started walking towards me. This only made me try even harder to get the boxes off of me. "Do you need help?" I looked up at the tall figure with the shorter one with the mask not far behind. He was smiling at me, pretty amused with my attempt to carry these heavy boxes. I tug at my leg a little more.

"Yeah..." I said a little bit embarrassed. He nodded at the blue haired kid, and together they both pushed the boxes off of my leg. "Can you stand?" Said the boy with the blue hair. "I can try, but-" In an attempt to stand up, my leg was filled with pain, and I make another wincing noise. I fell back on the ground. The tall figure starts laughing and hold his sides whilst wheezing, as if he saw the most funniest thing ever. I Huff my hair outta my face, and try to get back up, but this time, I fell into the blue haired kid, and we both stumbled onto the ground. The tall kid started to laugh even louder and fell onto the ground. My face was on the blue haired kids shoulder, as his arms was above his head due to the sudden fall.

As soon as I noticed the position I was in, I quickly got up only to fall once again onto the floor. The blue haired kid sat up, and faced me. We both stared at each other, little did I know my face was red as a tomato, and the longer I stared at the blue haired with a mask made my face get even redder. I avert my eyes and saw the taller kid had finally stopped laughing. The blue haired kid and I were now both looking at the tall kid in dismay. "What?" Said the tall figure standing up. The blue haired kid shakes his head, stood up and held out a hand for me, to help me up.

I grab his hand, it's very cold, and he put my arm over his shoulders and his arm around my waist. We both caught glimpses of each other, but quickly looked away. "You get to carry the boxes, Larry." The tall brown haired guy is named Larry. "Oh come on Sally Face." The blue haired kid is named Sally Face? I don't question it. Sally Face continued and said,"You laughed, you carry the boxes." Larry let out loud a grunting noise and picked up the boxes with ease. "What floor are you on?" I quickly snapped out of my daze. "Oh um fourth floor. Room 404." I said as we walk towards the elavator. Sally Face speaks once again. "That's the floor I stay on."

We entered the elevator, as Sally Face pushes the button to the fourth floor. I remembered my mom is up there, and hasn't yet gave me a key. She's going to be pissed. I grunt kind of loudly, cause both Sally Face and Larry heard it. "Is everything alright over there uhh" I look up to Larry staring at me. "My name is Kai, and I guess, my mom is going to be pissed at me when she sees me injured." I see Larry and Sally Face both looked at eachother, then looked back at me. "I'm sure it'll be okay, I mean it wasn't completely your fault." Sally Face had said trying to sound assuring. I sigh. "You'll have to meet her to be completely sure." The elevator seemed like it took forever. In the meantime I realized Sally Face's arm is still rapped around my waist. My arm is still over his shoulder, which is being held in place by Sally's hand is holding my wrist.

I quickly took a glance at Sally Face. He wears a dark sweater with maroon pants with a rip in then on both sides of his knees. He wears blue skater shoes, almost matching his blue shaggy hair that's been tied up into two pigtails. His eye's are about the same colour of his hair. I notice how his mask has a purple patch over his right eye. He has two straps one on the bottom, and another on the top of his mask, securing it perfectly. Sally Face then takes a quick glance at me, making me jump a little bit. I lost my balance almost falling, but luckily or I think it was luck, Sally Face tightened his grip around my wrist My face gets even more red.

I was about to get a glance at Larry, but we had already reached the fourth floor. We had reached my door, and I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. I sighed and knocked. I knocked at least twice before my mother had opened it. "Oh my gosh Kai! What did you do?!?!" "I tried to lift the boxes, but they were heavy.." I said whilst turning my head away from my mom. "Ugh you're so clumsy. Sorry guys you had to deal with Kai, ever since her sister left for college she's been slacking on things." Sally Face and Larry both looked at me. I had a hurt face. My mother misses my older sister. My older sister was the perfect gem to my mother. She was successful, she's everything my mom dreamed of, of a daughter. Someone I'm not. I know in my heart that what my mother had said was not true whatsoever. And by the way Larry and Sally Face looked at me, I don't think they believe any of it either.

"Here let me take the boxes" My mother handed out her arms to take the boxes from Larry. Larry handed her the boxes and stepped back. My mom went somewhere behind the door to put them down somewhere. I hopped at the door catching my balance. I sighed and faced both Sally Face and Larry. I put all of my balance on the door. "Thanks for helping me, maybe when I'm done packing, and my leg is feeling better we can hang out." I smiled sweetly at the two. "Oh um my name us Larry and this is Sal." Larry said as he smiled. "Or Sally Face." Sal had finished. "Thanks for your help again Larry and Sally Face" I did one more sweet smile, waved and closed the door.


End file.
